


Let Me Love You

by Castiel_LovesPie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Groping, Heartbreak, Kissing, Making Out, Making Up, Minor Violence, Multi, Nymphs & Dryads, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_LovesPie/pseuds/Castiel_LovesPie
Summary: Camille Lamoureaux has been called to Mystic Falls to help fight the Originals. She has history in that town with the Salvatore with brothers and being back is stirring up a lot of drama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting a story EVER and I hope you guys enjoy it. My fic is set to begin around season 2 episode 11 and goes from there. The character Camille does have some mysterious abilities rooted in mythology but I made a few changes to fit my vision of the character. Again, I hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you think!

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

Awoken from sleep, Camille groaned and pushed her curly honey brown locks out of her face as she rolled over to smother her phone. She has just arrived in North Carolina from a year trip in France and was hoping to gain some rest before getting back into the groove of things. Camille was to be starting a job as a Professor of Anthropology at Duke University in a few days hence the reason for return to the states.

Being alive for as long as she, has allowed her to gain much knowledge about the now historic events she has lived through and has allowed her to earn many degrees over the years. In the beginning, since she is a colored woman, it was to shove it in the faces of the sexists, racists, and bigots of the world but she has grown to love learning and spreading her own knowledge with others. So here she is, ready to start a new life for what seems like the millionth time but it still feels like something is missing. Camille was interrupted from her thoughts by her phone going once again and after looking at the name on the caller ID, she got the feeling that this new life may not be what she expected.

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t King of the Brooding forehead, himself! What? The last 10 years apart starting to get to you?” Camille joked with the person on the line.

“No one smooth's the brooding quite like you do Camille and 10 years is just way too long apart!” The person responded.

“All jokes aside, it is great to hear from you Stefan. Although, if you’re calling it means you need my help, so what is it this time?” Camille asked.

Stephan responded guiltily, “It sounds so bad when you say it like that, but I do need help from someone with your abilities.”

Sticking the phone between her ear and shoulder, she lazily scrubbed the sleep from her aquamarine colored eyes and decided it has been too long since she has seen her friend. “Stefan, your hero side is showing again. Okay, you’re lucky I’ve just come back from across seas because nothing was going to pull me away from la beauté de France!”

“I’m sure you mean the art of course. How close are you exactly? Because I need you sooner rather than later. How quickly can you make it to Mystic Falls?” Stephan asked.

As Stephen spoke, Camille decided to multitask and get herself dressed in a flowy, long sleeve red dress with thigh high black boots, a black choker, some eyeliner and readjusted her [amethyst ring](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=mXtR6aJZ&id=4CBB8CDD2D79ADDFCE744DDD024BB1F6C1D1B711&thid=OIP.mXtR6aJZUd4OAI7DrUW1CwEsEs&q=goth+amethyst+ring&simid=607990826092465529&selectedIndex=1&ajaxhist=0), made sure her [locket](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=4t0SKafA&id=D4B3F0DE79A6E7A8289B3EEFB096F1B5EA4ECDE3&thid=OIP.4t0SKafAb1a00rEuH-AptQEsEs&q=amethyst+locket&simid=608050663573557196&selectedIndex=1&ajaxhist=0) was around her neck and was out the door. As she slid into the driver side of her black ’67 Chevy Impala she replied, “No need to put any more worry lines on that pretty face now Stefan. I’m only one state over in North Carolina, I’ll be there in a few hours.” With that, Camille disconnected the call and hit the road. After navigating herself to the interstate, she began down the long stretch of road and allowed her mind to drift. The last time she saw Stefan was roughly 50 years ago and she allowed her mind to drift to that memory as she drove.

_Camille was moving her body in sync with the music coming from all her around. As she danced she concluded that this era may make a place in her top five because the sixties have been so liberating. Of course, racism and segregation and war were all still butting their ugly heads but that was all for another time. In this moment, she felt free and felt gorgeous! She had her curls blown out into a luscious afro, a black & white mini dress with a groovy pattern and white thigh high latex boots; to say she felt sexy was an understatement. But, best of all she loves that everyone here has loads of drug in their systems and she feeds she feels it and it feels soooo good. Yeah, the sixties are definitely in the top five. _

_After compelling her latest meal to forget what happened, she looked up and across the sea of people, she caught the eyes of on the most beautiful men she has ever laid eyes on. Deciding she wanted to meet him, she offered an inviting smirk and walked towards one of the private rooms. As she entered the room, she felt him behind her before she saw him but something seemed off._

_She turned around to meet his eyes and after a second the sound proof room, she realized she couldn’t hear anything. And, therein lies the problem._

_“Great, the hottest guy in the place has to be dead” she said now feeling disappointed._

_With a smirk, he responded “I’ve been watching you all night and just couldn’t leave without meeting you.”_

_“Is that so? I am flattered! But, you look so familiar have we met before?” Camille questioned as she took in the man’s features._

_“Well, allow me to introduce myself. Stefan Salvatore” He said smoothly, sticking out hand to Camille._

_“Stefan Salvatore?!” Camille asked, shocked. “Oh, my gods, how did I not recognize you! It’s me, Camille!”_

_“Camille Lamoureux?! How are you here? I didn’t know you were a vampire!” Stefan exclaimed, ecstatic to see one of his oldest friends._

_“Well, I am bit of a mystery” Camille replied slyly. “Come on, we can catch up later. For now, let’s dance!”  And with that, Stefan whisked her back to the dance floor._

Camille has always considered that meeting one her favorite memories. She and Stefan have been good friends since 1862 and has always been like the little brother she never had.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House. It has been so long since she last visited Mystic Falls, but after all these years, it still feels like yesterday. She pulled her car around the drive way to the front door and got out. Walking up to the door, she rang the bell, trying to push the memories surrounding her last visit to Mystic Falls and hoped this wasn’t going to be a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time you got to Mystic Falls, the sun was coming up and the streets looked bare. Camille texted Stefan letting him know that she was just entering town and he told her to drive straight to the boarding house. Camille was starting to get an odd vibe but chalked it up to being back in Mystic Falls. As she pulled up to the boarding house, the front door opened to reveal Stefan.

“Camille, I’m glad you could make it!” He said scooping her into a big hug.

“It’s great to see you too, Stefan. How about putting that strength to work and help me with my bags”? She laughed as he placed her back down on the ground. Stefan agreed and proceeded to help her into the house.

“I set up a room for you already with fresh sheets and towels in the bathroom.” He explained while walking up the stairs, Camille trailing behind. “This is my room here” he pointed to the open door, “this is your room and right across from you is Damon’s room”.

“Damon is here?” Camille asked Stefan as she sat on the edge of her bed.

“Yeah, we’ve called a truce. It has been crazy lately but Damon has been here for me.” Stefan explained.

“Okay, umm well I guess now would be the time to tell you that Damon and I haven’t spoken since 1862” Camille said coyly while unpacking some clothes.

Stefan groaned, “Um, okay. I was so focused on getting help for Elena, I didn’t even take that into consideration. He’s been a bit on edge lately because of Katherine.” Stefan said with a worried face.

“Wait, Katherine?! What has been going on around here Stefan?!” Camille asked. She was familiar with the Salvatore Brother’s love triangle with Katherine and was surprised to hear her name come up.

“Look, how about you get settled in and meet me downstairs so I can fill you in, okay?” Stefan said as he turned to head back downstairs. Camille felt a little confused and wondered what she walked into. Not one to be patient, she decided to just put away her toiletries and head downstairs to be filled in. She walked into the kitchen to find Stefan plating up soup and sandwiches for lunch and they spent the next few hours discussing his move to town, who everyone involved was, Damon’s antics, the werewolves, Katherine and their newest threat, the Originals.

“Elena was kidnapped by some vamps who wanted to turn her over to Elijah, and we thought we killed Elijah when we rescued her but turns out we didn’t. After Elena came home, she we found out from Katherine that breaking the curse requires a doppelganger, a vampire, and a werewolf along with the moonstone. Now, we are like sitting ducks waiting to see if Klaus is even real and if he is, when he will show his face. I haven’t told anyone else yet that you were to be here. Honestly, I didn’t even think about you being able to help until I called you.” he finished the story, looking expectantly at Camille.

She took a minute to soak everything in. Of course, she will be able to help but she’s worried because she knows Klaus and what he’s capable of. She also admits herself that she is a bit saddened to hear that Damon has fallen in love with Elena but she tries to not let it bother her too much. Before she could respond, they heard the front door open and footsteps approaching. As the person rounded the corner, aquamarine eyes met icy blue eyes and Camille felt as if time had stopped.

“Damon.”


	3. Chapter 3

After sending Andy home that morning, Damon spent his day at the Founder’s Tea Party and had a rough run – in with Elijah. Of course, he would have rather spent his day doing anything else, but after his existential crisis episode, he’s trying to distract himself from all things love. He felt his phone buzz and seen that it was a text from Stefan, telling him and the rest of the Scooby gang to meet up at the boarding house ASAP. As he entered the house, with Ric on his tail, he heard voices coming from the main room and what he saw when he rounded the corner shocked him.  His eyes met hers and he heard his name roll off the lips of the one woman he thought he’d never see again.

                “Damon.” He heard her say but he was stuck in place. After a few seconds of staring, he shook his self and remembered why he hasn’t seen her in over 145 years.

                “What is she doing here Stefan?” Damon turned to his brother.

                “Damon, just hear us out. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you she was coming but I honestly didn’t think about how this could affect you, I was thinking about Elena’s safety.” Stefan tried to calm his brother, his hands out in front of him to calm Damon.

                Camille decided to hold her tongue while Stefan explained the situation to Damon. She knows Damon has every right to be upset with her but she’s hoping that he will at least listen to her explanation before completely writing her off. She watched Damon as he argued with his brother. He’s just as gorgeous as he was in 1862 although there are a few differences. He holds himself in a much more confident manner, his hair isn’t curly like it used to be and he spouts sex appeal rather than good southern boy. Gods how she’s missed him. She watched Damon walked over to the table on her left, poured himself a drink and she decided to start listening to the conversation again.

                “She can’t be trusted Stefan, she’s proven that before” Damon said with a pointed look in her direction.

                “Damon, I am here to help protect Elena from Klaus. Stefan and I have been in contact over the years and he thought that I could help.” Camille slowly walked in his direction to pour herself a drink. He watched her through squinted, untrusting eyes but she could see the pain and curiosity he tried to hide. She opened her mouth, ready to spill her reasons for breaking his heart all those years ago but they were interrupted by the front door opening and a group of people filing into the room. Damon glanced at her once more before moving to stand in front of the the place.

                She noticed everyone throwing curious glances her way but decided to ignore them until they got settled Stefan spoke up. “Thank you for coming over guys. I’m sorry I didn’t discuss this with you all earlier but it was a last-minute decision. I would like to introduce you all to a good friend of mine, Camille Lamoureux.” He gestured for me to come join him, standing in the middle of the room, and continued his introductions as I waved. “Camille, this is my girlfriend Elena, her brother Jeremy, her best friends, Bonnie and Caroline and this is Alaric.”

                Camille smiled. “Hello, it’s great to put faces to the name. Stefan gave the run down on who’s who so let me see if I got it right. Elena, you’re the doppelganger, Bonnie a witch, Caroline a vampire, and Alaric the hunter?”. Elena was the first to speak from her position beside Stefan. “Hi, it’s great to meet you. And yeah, that pretty much sums it up but i am curious as to how you can help us.” Camille expected to be question about that, already determining that it’d be from Elena. _I hope she isn’t jealous of me._ She was pulled from her thoughts as the others began to speak up.

“Exactly, like how can you help. Aren’t there enough vampires around here? What good will another one do us?” This time, it was Caroline speaking from her spot on the couch. Camille noticed that Bonnie and Jeremy both had the same question in their eyes but kept their mouths shut. She also noticed Alaric throwing worried glances towards Damon direction but decided not to touch that button just yet. “She’s not here to help us. In fact, she was on her way out the door because she cannot be trusted. I mean honestly Stefan, of all the idiotic ideas you’ve had!” Damon moved from the fireplace with long confident strides on Camille’s direction, fire in his eyes. Standing nose to nose with here he stared into her eyes. Camille’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes flicked down to his lips and flicked back up to his eyes. “I’m not your enemy Damon, I’m sorry for what I did to you, and I will make it up to you. But, I’m honestly here to keep Elena away from Klaus”. Her voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes were pleading. She could feel his breath dance across her own lips and she craved it.

Someone cleared their throat and Damon abruptly moved away from her to retreat to the fireplace. “Fine. I’ll play along. Tell us what your big plan is.” He gestured for her to explain herself as he leaned against the wall. With a small sigh, she regained her composure, ignoring the odd looks from the group and took a seat. “Well, I guess I should start from the beginning then. I am not human, but I am also not only a vampire. I was born Nereid, which is a sea nymph, many years ago.”

“I thought nymphs weren’t immortal.” Jeremy interrupted which earned him a glare from Bonnie and Elena.

“Well you’re right. We aren’t necessarily immortal. But, I am not only a nymph anymore, I’m also a vampire.” Everyone looked surprised as that, other than Stefan and Damon of course. “During the early 14th century, I was living in Italy where I met Klaus and his family. Klaus and I had an affair and I fell in love with him.  I spent a few years traveling with the Originals and during my time with them, I learned of this ‘sun and moon curse’ and I tried to talk him out of it the first time but he wouldn’t listen. Although we were together, I am a creature of nature and what he wanted, or wants, is more unnatural than I was willing to accept. I never directly met Katherine because Klaus needed to make her fall in love with him, to make her trust him but I indirectly helped her escape from him.” Camille paused to gather herself. No matter how long it’s been, Klaus’ betrayal still hurts to this day.

“After a few months, Klaus being his paranoid self, began to get suspicious of how she escaped and began for blame his inner circle. But it wasn’t long before he turned on me, he knew how much I opposed breaking the curse but he decided death wasn’t good enough for me. He fed from me, drained me until I could barely keep my eyes open and snapped my neck.” Shocked gasps came from the group. “Nymphs are creatures of nature. We are pure, loving, helping and kind; the exact opposite of vampires, no offence. No matter how bad Klaus can be, he still has a heart. So, instead of killing me and living with that guilt, he hurt me in worst way possible and left. That’s my story”. Camille took a long sip of her whiskey, hoping the burn would distract her from the tears begging to fall. The room absorbed her information for a few minutes before the questions began.

“What are your abilities?”

“Do you still have magic?”

“Do you know where Klaus is?”

“Can Elijah be trusted?”

“How do you know Stefan and Damon?”

That last question came from Elena, unsurprisingly. Camille answered all the questions in the order they were asked. “I have speed and strength, the ability to compel and the appetite of a vampire but the bloodlust is not as intense. As I am still part nymph, I pretty function as a human and still need to eat human food. I can heal myself as well as heal others with my magic and telekinesis. The magic in being a vampire merged with my natural nymph magic has made me immortal, so I cannot die. I don’t know where Klaus is, Elijah can be trusted to a certain and as for my acquaintance with the Salvatore’s, that’s a bit of a long story.”

“Well, we don’t have anywhere to go. Let’s hear it!” Caroline looked as if she was about to receive some juicy gossip.

“It’s simple really, she was father’s ward while we were human. She lived with us for a while and then bailed.” Damon threw an icy look your way which did not go unnoticed by the group.

“Damon, you know there’s more to it than that. Let her explain herself.” Stefan knows his brother’s hurting but allowing Camille to tell her side of the story will clear some things up.

“Thank you, Stefan. What you said is true Damon, but there are some things that neither you or Stefan know.” She’s hoping that after she gets everything out that Damon will forgive and they can be friends again. “After Klaus turned me, a vampire named Joseph found me and helped me through my transition. He became like father to me and we traveled together for many years. In 1862, we got word that Klaus was looking for me, that he needed my blood for whatever treachery he was up to and we went into hiding. Joseph was a white man, and me having brown skin made our companionship odd in other people’s eyes.” At that, the group looked uncomfortable but Bonnie had understanding in her eyes. “When we found Mystic Falls, we figured it was the perfect place to hide from Klaus and came up with a cover story. Joseph had an affair with a slave woman who became pregnant. His ‘wife’ could not bear children, so he decided to keep me and raise me as a proper lady. No way in hell was I going to pose as a slave. Joseph was a large, intimidating man that would not be challenge so although may distasteful looks would be thrown our way, no one dared say anything. Giuseppe Salvatore was a very influential, powerful man at the time which made him the perfect candidate.” Camille paused to refill her glass. She noticed that Damon watching her movements.

“Joseph would pose as a business man and offer Mr. Salvatore a large business deal in exchange for housing me while he negotiated overseas. But, he would actually be traveling the country, gaining intel on Klaus and leading Klaus away from me. So, in 1862, I move into the Salvatore mansion. At the time, Damon was still at war so Stefan and I became quick friends.” Stefan smiled at the memory.

“How old were you?” Elena asked Stefan. “I was 15 when she moved in with us. With Damon gone, she filled the void as the older sister I never had.”

Not one to miss an opportunity, Camille decided to tell the group all about young Stefan. “Stefan was a skinny, lanky, clumsy little thing. He would trip over thin air, gods he was adorable!” Stefan blushed furiously while the group laughed. Damon even chuckled and offered a fond smile. “Who else is gonna embarrass you in front of your girlfriend Stefan. You lucky I didn’t bring my pictures!” Stefan paled a bit at the mention of photos. “Anyway, so it was spring 1862 when I arrived and by the beginning of fall, Damon came home on leave.”

                _Camille and Stefan were running around the garden. Camille, unlike other ladies at the time, didn’t mind getting rough and she also enjoyed making Stefan happy. Damon heard laughter as he made his way through the trees. He made his way towards the laughter and found his brother on the ground laughing alongside a young lady he’s never seen before. From his position, he could see that she had brown skin and long curly brown hair. ‘How odd’, he thought, ‘Father doesn’t normally allow the slaves to play like this.’ He walked towards the duo and made his presence known. ‘Here I thought I’d return home to find my dear brother weeping over my absence but it seems you’ve found a young lady to occupy your time’. Stefan’s head whipped around so hard, Camille thought he’d broken it. He took of in a sprint, the brother’s embrace each other. Camille could see how much they missed one other and decided to give them a moment. She stood, fixed her dress and hair and waited for their attention._

_‘How are you here, brother?’ Stefan reluctantly released Damon._

_‘I’ve been granted leave so I could visit my brother. But it seems that you did not need me after all.’ Damon winked at his brother. Stefan looked a bit guilty and introduced Camille. ‘Damon, this is Miss Camille Lamoureux, she is father’s new ward.’_

_Damon took a moment to appreciate her beauty. Now closer, he could see that her hair was lighter than he thought and her eyes were the most beautiful and exotic eyes he’s ever seen. ‘It’s is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lamoureux.’ Damon took her hand his and placed a small kiss to her knuckles. Camille blushed, and looked down shyly. It’s been so long since someone could make her feel this way. ‘Please, call me Camille. It’s pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Salvatore. I’ve heard so much about you’. Damon offered her a dazzling smile. ‘If I am to call you Camille, then please call me Damon.’_

Camille glanced at Damon, hoping his thoughtful expression and soft smile were due to him remembering their meeting as well. “After Damon came home, I lived with the Salvatore’s until early 1864, about 2 months before Katherine’s arrival. Joseph came back to Mystic Falls to take us back on the move. To keep up appearances, Joseph did secure a deal for Mr. Salvatore and told him that we were to return home. But, the real reason we had to leave was because Klaus had found out where I was. One of Katherine’s scouts saw me in town, and she sent word to Klaus. So, I had to leave, to keep y’all safe because Klaus would have killed anyone I cared about.” Damon looked up at that, surprise written across his face. Camille felt a weight lift from her chest after the admission.

After her explanation, everyone decided to accept her help and left after a few minutes of conversation. Damon was unusually quiet as the group talked. Camille just hoped he would forgive her after admission. Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline had something to do, so they were the first to leave. Stefan revealed that he and Elena were going to her family lake house for the weekend. Ric stuck around for a while longer with Damon while Camille went to rest in her room.

When she woke up, it was dark and she was hungry. She went downstairs, and entered the sitting room where Damon sat with a glass of liquor and Alaric was leaving. “I gotta pick Jenna up. It was great meeting you Camille. Don’t worry. I’ll, uh, show myself out.” With Alaric now gone, it was only Damon and Camille. They locked eyes, both too scared to speak. Before either of them could dwell, they heard a loud thump. Camille did not want her presence known just yet so she stayed a few steps behind, peering around the corner. Alaric had been stabbed. Someone jumped Damon and stuck a syringe in his neck. Camille recognized the smell. Wolves. She knew Damon was strong and could handle himself for a while longer, so she decided to hide in the shadows and listen. The wolves were looking for the moonstone.


End file.
